O Início da Caça
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Depois de se ajustarem à vida em Nova York dos anos 1950, os Pond encontram algo misterioso, fascinante, mas ao mesmo tempo perigoso. Eles embarcam nessa aventura até desvendarem o que está acontecendo, o que pensam ser reviver os velhos tempos de aventuras com o Doutor, acaba mudando sua vida e das suas futuras gerações para sempre.
1. Uma história para Anthony e Amy

_Nova York, 1955_

A noite estava sem lua, muito escura com alguns salpicos de branco no breu da noite. O vento assoviava alto que se podia cortar sua pele em um ar tão gélido como a alma dos mortos.

Estava frio do lado de fora da casa dos Williams em Nova York, já que o inverno estava quase às portas. Amelia, a mãe da pequena família de quatro pessoas, batia o pé no chão freneticamente, enquanto tentava não morder o lápis na sua mão enquanto encarava a folha em branco. Tinha conseguido uma vaga como jornalista no Gazeta do Brooklyn, mas só garantiria se conseguisse escrever uma reportagem excelente. Nenhuma boa ideia havia lhe ocorrido ainda.

-Mãe...-o menino franzino de olhos claros e cabelos escuros chamou por ela, claramente temeroso-estou com medo...

-Medo de que meu pequeno?-Amy olhou para seu caçula e largou o Lápis na mesa olhando para seu filho, ela tentava fazer tudo que não pode fazer com Melody, sua filha mais velha. Era como se o menino fosse sua segunda chance e ela estava disposta a fazer de tudo para ser o máximo presente que pode na vida dele e o ajudar em seus momentos difíceis.

-O vento está fazendo um barulho estranho na minha janela-explicou Anthony se aproximando da mãe e percebeu o que ela estava fazendo-desculpe ter atrapalhado.

-Não se desculpe, meu garoto e não se preocupa-Amy acariciou seus cabelos sorrindo-não precisa ter medo, esse barulho é apenas os silfos fazendo uma festa para comemorar essa estação fria que estamos passando. Eles são criaturas muito inteligentes e sagazes e quase não tem tempo de dormir, mas quando as folhas vão caindo e o inverno começa a se aproximar eles preparam uma festa com danças, músicas, e muita animação, e se pedimos com jeitinho eles podem nos ajudar em nossos momentos de aprendizado.

-É mesmo?-Anthony ficou maravilhado com a história-mas então não preciso ter medo. Ainda assim, é um pouco horripilante.

\- Tudo bem meu amor-Amy sorriu para ele-vou colocar você na cama, minha reportagem pode esperar.

Amy pegou seu filho no colo e foi a caminho do quarto do pequeno, o deitou na cama

_Olha Tony, você consegue ouvir a música dos silfos?-a ruiva falou tentando imitar os barulhos do vento com a boca-Até parece o som de uma Nave pousando ou desaparecendo, sabia que sua irmã sabe pilotar um nave?

-Mas ela é só um bebê, mamãe-disse o garoto rindo.

Amy sorriu com aquilo, uns messes depois de tudo ela recebeu a visita de sua filha mais velha que era uma viajante do tempo, ela confidenciou a mãe as coordenadas de uma regeneração dela que tinha se regenerado como um bebê, e assim Amy a achou quando tinha acabado de se regenerar após levar um tiro de Amy jovem que não sabia o que estava fazendo, agora ela criava sua filha até ela ter que seguir o próprio caminho em outra regeneração, a regeneração da Mels.

Ao ver a mãe distraída, mas mesmo assim, presente, Anthony decidiu tentar dormir. Lentamente adormeceu e sua mãe sorriu para ele antes de deixar o quarto.

Então ela voltou à sua matéria. Talvez todo aquele mistério no ar daquela noite reservava algo. Fechou seu caderno e o guardou. Decidiu que encontraria o motivo do medo de Anthony. Sua vida com o Doutor havia a ensinado a não ignorar coisas simples. Talvez isso a levaria até sua grande matéria.

* * *

A/N: E aí pessoal? Tudo bem? Vocês curtem a minha história e da Litexully Segredos entre as Dimensões? Bem, esse é o primeiro arco do universo dessa fic, que explica como o Doctor é parente dos Winchester. Espero que gostem!


	2. A ideia de Rory

Rory chegou tarde depois do trabalho. Não havia exatamente um plantão naquela época mas ele ficava até tarde ocasionalmente, atendendo quem quer que precisasse. Encontrou Amy e Anthony já dormindo, mas ao perceber sua presença ela acabou acordando.

-Boa noite ou bom dia?-ela perguntou esfregando os olhos.

-Quase bom dia-disse ele olhando no relógio. Rory se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha.

-Como foi o trabalho?-Amy já estava mais desperta agora.

-Tudo bem, mas um pouco cansativo-respondeu ele-e o Tony?

-Teve um pequeno pesadelo mas está bem-Amy contou -não demorou muito pra pegar no sono de novo. Só eu que não consigo pensar no que escrever pro artigo do jornal.

-Ah quanto a isso, já pensou na história da casa Harrington do Queens?-sugeriu ele.

-Ah não é só uma história boba essa coisa de mansão mal assombrada-disse Amy em tom de desprezo-é fantasiosa demais.

-Mas é do que o povo gosta-ponderou ele-de uma boa história de intriga, só que tem que colocar algo realista, pra firmar a história na realidade.

-Agora fiquei mais confusa - ela riu - mas não é uma má ideia amor. Vamos ver o que consigo levantar sobre a mansão e começar o artigo.

-Tenta descansar um pouco - Rory pediu e Amy assentiu, tentando dormir de novo.

Amy conseguiu dormir depois de alguns instantes. Acordou cedo, um pouco cansada por ter dormido poucas horas mas seu ânimo não tinha se esvaído. Ela se arrumou no seu melhor look jornalista, o terninho combinando e uma bela fedora sobre as madeixas ruivas. Dentro da bolsa que pendia sobre o ombro, estava um bloco de notas e uma bela caneta.

Acordou Tony para a escola, Rory ainda descansava de seu plantão.

-Está muito bonita mamãe-Anthony a elogiou.

-Obrigada meu querido-ela agradeceu-tenho que estar vestida a caráter para desvendar um mistério.

-Que mistério?-o menino ficou curioso.

-O da casa Harrington do Queens-Amy disse determinada.

-Ah a casa mal assombrada-Ele entendeu-não tem medo?

-Ah não Tony-sua mãe estava bem relaxada-é só enfrentar o medo e seguir em frente.

Anthony e Amy deram uma última olhada em Rory e Melody, que dormiam profundamente, se despedindo deles.

Nas ruas, eles andavam de mãos dadas até a escola dele. Mãe e filho estavam ansiosos pelas aventuras que aquele dia os traria.


	3. A descoberta de Amy

O sol brilhava bem forte no meio da manhã quando Amy chegou à mansão Harrington. Depois de pegar alguns trens, finalmente chegara ao seu destino. A casa deveria ser charmosa e bela outrora, mas agora estava literalmente caindo aos pedaços e condenada. Não entendia por que ainda não tinham interditado o local. Talvez porque achavam que o lugar era mal assombrado.

Amy tomou novo fôlego e entrou no local. Seus olhos vasculharam o chão sujp, as teias e as aranhas penduradas nelas, as vigas de madeira soltas. Encontrou uma escada e foi subindo nela lentamente, seus calçados faziam os degraus chiarem. Ela então chegou ao sótão, cheio de coisas abandonadas e esquecidas. Caixas e mais caixas que ela gostaria de explorar. Se inclinou para abrir uma, porém sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao fazê-lo. De repente o ar ficou mais frio. Dentro da caixa havia roupas velhas de todos os tamanhos. Parecia pertencer à família que antes morava ali. Quando Amy tirou uma peça da caixa, sentiu algo a empurrar. Sabia que não estava sozinha e decidiu ver quem era sua companhia.

-Ei!-ela se pôs de pé rapidamente-tem alguém aí?

Ouviu um murmúrio no vento e tentou segui-lo. Sorrateira, Amy voltou para o andar de baixo. Encontrou então sua companhia. Um garotinho que estava de costas para ela.

-Calma...-sussurrou e ele se virou-desculpe invadir o lugar e te assustar. Não foi minha intenção, nem vou te machucar.

-Me liberte...-sussurrou a criança.

-Onde estão seus pais?-Amy tentou se aproximar lentamente-está perdido? Pode vir comigo se quiser.

Amy estendeu sua mão esquerda e o menino tentou pegá-la, mas os dedos dele se anuviaram de repente e sua figura desapareceu em fumaça.

A Pond não conseguiu conter o grito.

A lenda era verdadeira, mas apesar do susto ela iria até o fim daquela história.


	4. Pequeno Debate

Quando Anthony chegou ao apartamento em que morava com a família, percebeu que a casa estava aparentemente vazia. Aquilo não era possível, já que sua mãe saiu e quem deveria estar cuidando de sua irmãzinha era seu pai.

Abriu a porta da frente lentamente.

-Papai?-perguntou ele por Rory

Deu mais uns passinhos para dentro, e nada de alguém aparecer, foi até o quarto dos pais e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Seu pai roncava ao lado de Melody. Anthony sorriu e tentou imaginar como a irmãzinha conseguua dormir com todo o barulho.

Então a porta da frente se bateu de repente, fazendo Anthony pular involuntariamente.

Seu pai piscou os olhos e Melody se mexeu.

A próxima coisa que Anthony ouviu foi uma respiração ofegante, que não vinha dele.

-Anthony?-perguntou seu pai, meio sonolento atrás dele.

-Parece que tem alguém estranho aqui...-sussurrou o menino.

Meio hesitante, ele colocou um pé na frente do outro, caminhando lentamente.

-Rory!

Anthony pulou de novo, mas logo em seguida se acalmou, era só a sua mãe.

-Não vão acreditar no que aconteceu-ela disse à sua família.

A bebê Melody ficou olhando toda aquela confusão de um jeito estranho.

-Sente e se acalme minha querida-Rory aconselhou-está agitada demais.

-E é pra estar mesmo!-Amy exaltou-se um pouco-fantasmas... são reais... eu acabei de ver um literalmente!

-Não, não-Rory não conseguiu acreditar-você deve ter imaginado algo.

-Não nada disso Rory!-ela bateu uma mão sobre o braço do sofá-você sabe que, depois de tudo o que vivemos, nada pra nós é impossível.

-Como assim?-Anthony estranhou o que a mãe disse.

-Nada Anthony mas tarde te conto, prometo-Rory respondeu ao filho.

-Não conta nada, quero saber agora! - o menino protestou.

-Tá legal, decidam quem vai falar primeiro antes que eu caia fora-Rory cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

Mãe e filho se olharam disputando quen falaria primeiro.

Por um segundo na frente, Amy começou a tagarelar.

-Eu fui na mansão Harrington-disse ela-encontrei um sótão velho com coisas abandonadas e tudo mais, até que ouvi um barulho, me senti solitária e com frio, e vi um menino, com a cara amuada e triste e aí, quando cheguei perto, ele evaporou sem explicação.

-É um fantasma de verdade!-Anthony concordou-agora me responde, por que nada é impossível pra vocês?

-Sabe as histórias que contamos sobre o Dr Maltrapilho na sua cabine azul?-Rory disse com paciência-é tudo real.

-Não...-murmurou o menino incrédulo-está inventando papai.

-É verdade porque nós viajamos com o Doutor-assegurou Rory-como pode acreditar num fantasma e não nessas histórias?

-Mamãe é mais convincente-Anthony ergueu as mãos em defesa.

-Eu só sei que tenho uma história pro jornal-Amy ergueu um indicador para o ar-e um mistério pra investigar.

Rory qieria continuar duvidando, mas o rosto que ele os filhos viram pela janela naquele momento era idêntico à descrição de Amy.

Então o garoto na janela desapareceu.


	5. A reportagem de Amy

Amy procurou em cada livro possível da biblioteca em seu distrito sobre a família Harrington. A mansão que definitivamente era assombrada, foi habitada por uma família de ricos comerciantes. Mas o último de seus patriarcas, Matthew Harrington, teve uma morte bizarra, num acidente em que ele caiu das escadas, e batendo a cabeça várias vezes, não resistiu. A polícia na época não levou o caso adiante, acreditando que tudo não passou de um acidente.

Mas isso era só o início da história. Não se dando por satisfeita, Amy cavou mais afundo, encontrando outro fato interessante. A filha mais nova dos três filhos do sr. Harrington, Maudie, havia fugido de casa, com um amado proibido e, tempos depois retornou, abandonada pelo companheiro e com um filhinho nos braços. O pai achou aquilo uma vergonha e expulsou os dois de casa. Não se sabia o que havia acontecido com a srta. Maudie e o filho.

Era isso que estava faltando. Como boa jornalista, Amy trataria de descobrir o que tinha acontecido. E assim sua reportagem ganhava forma.

Quanto mais Amy foi descobrindo sobre os Harington, mais intrigada foi ficando. O último paradeiro conhecido de Maudie tinha sido a casa de sua amiga, Helen, que a acolheu de braços abertos. Provavelmente, Helen ajudou Maudie e o filho a fugirem para outro estado. Pelos registros dos jornais antigos, a familía Harrington e a família Quarey eram muito amigas e Helen tinha o sobrenome de solteira Quarey, já que se uniu aos Yandow quando se casou. Então a chave para saber qual foi o fim que levou Maudie era rastrear o sobrenome Yandow.

Foi fácil encontrar pela lista telefônica, mas havia 53 números ligados a esse nome.

E Amy persistia, sendo observada por Anthony e Rory em sua determinação. A cada pessoa que ligava, era as mesmas perguntas que fazia: "seus avós paternos eram Carl e Helen Yandow?".

Ao todo, no fim da semana de sua busca, Amy ouviu 52 nãos.

-Eu me sinto obrigado a dizer querida que sua busca é como uma agulha no paleiro-Rory comentou durante o jantar.

-Mas é por isso que não desisto-Amy exclamou-estou perto de algo muito importante.

-Importante pra matéria ou pro fantasma?-perguntou Rory.

-Pros dois-Amy deu um sorriso sentindo-se confiante.

Toda aquela conversa de fantasma fez Anthony estremecer, literalmente, mas sua irmãzinha apenas sorriu ao seu lado. Ele não esqueceu quando viu o rosto do garotinho fantasmagórico pela janela.


	6. A ligação

Rory saiu para o trabalho na manhã seguinte, se despedindo dos filhos e da esposa, e desejou boa sorte a Amy em sua busca por desvendar o mistério de Harrington.

Depois de deixar Anthony na escola, chegou em casa e logo ligou para o último número Yandow. Um rapaz atendeu.

-Alô, eu sou Amelia Williams, repórter da Gazeta do Brooklyn e gostaria de lhe fazer umas perguntas para uma matéria especial que estou escrevendo – explicou Amy.

-Hã... – o rapaz hesitou do outro lado da linha – o que gostaria de saber sra. Williams?

-Bom talvez estranhe minha pergunta mais seus avós paternos foram Carl e Helen Yandow? – Amy perguntou.

-São sim – o rapaz confirmou – meu avô já faleceu mas minha avó está viva.

-Mesmo? – Amy mal pôde acreditar – onde posso encontra-la? Ela mora aqui em Nova York?

-No Queens, srta. Williams – indicou o rapaz.

-Pode me passar o endereço? – ela pediu.

O jovem sr. Yandow citou onde sua avó morava e o ânimo de Amy foi renovado, a abastecendo para continuar em sua jornada de descobrir a verdade sobre Matthew e Maudie Harrington.

Amy bateu na potta da sra. Yandow entusiasticamente, coisa que a senhorinha notou antes mesmo de atender a porta. Não fazia ideia de quem era, já que ninguém com toda aquela animação costumava passar por ali.

-Posso ajudá-la srta.?-ofereceu Helen Yandow

-Com certeza sra.-Amy disse-a senhora seria Helen Yandow?

-Sou sim, mas que pergunta?-a senhorinha começou a desconfiar.

-Ah eu sou Amy Williams-a repórter sorriu-andei investigando sobre Maudie Harrington, a senhora a conheceu não é mesmo?

-Sim-a menção a Maudie deixou a mais velha desconfortável-entre sra. Williams, é uma longa e triste história.

Ao convite, Amy aceitou e entrou, já preocupada com o que estava prestes a ouvir.

Ela sentou-se à frente de Helen, com seu bloquinho e caneta a postos.

-Eu lembro quando Maudie apareceu na minha porta, desesperada, com o filhinho de poucos dias-relatou a senhora-ela tinha sorte por eu morar sozinha, tenho certeza que meus pais não a aceitariam também. Apesar de oferecer minha amizade, e tentar tranquiliza-la, Maudie sentiu-se muito mal pelo pai tê-la rejeitado e, ela ficou doente por isso, e acabou falecendo. Depois foi o menino, Nathan. Acho que ele pensou que ficaria melhor com sua mãe do que comigo.

-Sabe algo sobre a morte do sr. Harrington?-perguntou Amy-Maudie chegou a procurá-lo novamente?

-Não, tenho certeza que não-declarou Helen-ela ficou arrasada pelo abandono, mas não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

-E quanto ao pai do menino?-era a peça que faltava encaixar naquilo tudo.

-Hum...-Helen murmurou com irritação e raiva contida-Tom Darduc! Era um aproveitador... tomou vantagem da inocência e ingenuidade da Maudie e quando a responsabilidade pesou, largou os dois sem eira nem beira no mundo. Depois que Nathan nasceu, Tom não quis mais saber deles e nunca os procurou.

Então depois de anotar tudo, Amy descartou todos os suspeitos da morte de Matthew Harrngton no meio dos personagens dessa história.

-Sra. Yandow eu agradeço muito por tudo que me contou-Amy disse solenemente-quer que eu a mencione na minha reportagem?

-Melhor não minha filha-Helen sorriu com a oferta-de qualquer forma eu fico feliz por ter ajudado.

-Eu já vou-Amy se despediu-tenha uma boa tarde sra. Yandow.

-A você também sra. Williams-disse a dona da casa.

Amy voltou para casa, ainda não satisfeita com alguns detalhes. Seria aquela criança/fantasma Nathan Harrington?


	7. De volta à Mansão

Amy voltou para casa a tempo do jantar e, mais uma vez, Rory estava preocupado com todo o envolvimento dela com essa história de fantasma e a mansão Harrington.

-Então conseguiu falar com algum dos Yandow? – perguntou ele à esposa.

-Na verdade Rory – Amy fez uma pausa e sorriu para ele – falei com dois Yandow hoje, avó e neto.

-Mesmo? Então já tem o suficiente pra começar a sua história para a Gazeta? – Rory continuou a perguntar.

-Isso sim, mas eu ainda não estou satisfeita – ela declarou – bom, a reportagem vai se tratar da tragédia que foi o sr. Harrington ter abandonado a filha e o neto que nem tinha nascido, mas Maudie foi acolhida. Só não acho correto contar sobre a morte dos dois.

-Morte? Mais gente morreu no meio disso tudo? – Rory ficou indignado com a quantidade trágica de mortes envolvendo a família Harrington.

-Sim, a sra. Yandow era amiga de Maudie e me contou que ela e o filhinho morreram de pura tristeza – Amy ponderou – mas a questão é que eu... acredito que o fantasma que eu vi, a criança... só pode ser o filhinho de Maudie.

-O fantasma é um bebê? – Rory achava aquilo um absurdo.

-Eu vi esse fantasma das histórias da mamãe – objetou Anthony – ele estava espreitando nossa janela...

-Não diga mentiras filho, é muito feio fazer isso – Rory o repreendeu com gentileza.

-Não estou mentindo – Anthony jurou.

-Eu acredito em você filho – Amy sorriu ao menino – eu já sei o que fazer. Primeiro, entregar a minha história quase pronta à Gazeta e, depois, tentar me comunicar com esse fantasma.

-Amy... – Rory suspirou impaciente, incrédulo pelas ideias da esposa.

-Você não é obrigado a concordar – decidiu Amy firmemente.

Rory só deu de ombros e decidiu não interferir mais nessa história de fantasma.

Então, mais tarde naquele dia, Amy voltou mais uma vez a Mansão Harrington. O lugar, apesar do aspecto assustador, já não a assustava mais. Estava determinada a ir até o final de tudo aquilo. Andou com cuidado pelo sótão, já que algumas vigas no chão estavam soltas. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer ou como falar com aquele fantasma, mas queria poder entender toda aquela história e, de alguma forma, ajudar o bendito e intrigante fantasma.

Não precisou procurar muito. Sentiu o ar ficar frio, e o ambiente tenso e carregado. A figura translúcida e com olhos lamentosos apesar de incolor, cheios de pesar.

-Oi...-Amy sussurrou sem medo.

Não houve resposta. Ela fez uma nota mental de que provavelmente fantasmas não falavam.

-Você é o Nathan?-perguntou Amy.

O menino assentiu.

-O que aconteceu?-ela continuou-tem um jeito de me mostrar?

Surpreendentemente, a mão tangível agarrou a mão da jovem mulher. Ela foi transportada pra uma dimensão paralela, o que não era nenhuma novidade, mas ainda assim era surpreendente. Conheceria um mundo que funcionava lado a lado a sua vida normal.


	8. A verdade

Amy estava ali, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava. Sua presença era etérea, um pequeno fragmento em volta do enevoado que a cercava. De repente, não se sentiu mais sozinha, a mansão ganhou vida de repente e ainda assim, tinha uma aparência melancólica. Foi então que viu as pessoas.

Não precisava de explicação nenhuma para saber quem eram. A história deles estava fortemente cravada em sua memória.

O homem corpulento, enérgico e furioso, gritava com a esguia, triste e acuada moça, que tentava desesperadamente acalmar o bebê em seu colo.

Matthew deu uma última ordem gritando e Maudie deixou sua casa para sempre, com o filho Nathan nos braços.

De repente, tudo girou, se refez e desfez ao redor deles e Amy foi transportada a outro trecho da vida dos Harrington.

O orgulhoso Matthew agora parecia aflito e à beira do desespero. Atrás dele, claramente o atormentando, surgiu o fantasma que também estava do lado de Amy.

O velho homem gritou de puro medo e, assim que o espectro de Nathan empurrou o avô, o homem saiu rolando escadaria a baixo, não resistindo à forte pancada na cabeça.

Amy entendeu, o fantasma de Nathan tinha sido criado por um espírito de vingança.


	9. Mitos e Lendas

Quando se deu por si, Amy estava de volta ao porão abandonado da mansão Harrington. Ainda se sentindo com frio, olhou de relance para seu lado e viu que o fantasma de Nathan ainda pairava ali.

-Eu realmente não sei o que devo fazer pra te ajudar-Amy encarou o fantasma, com empatia e pena.

Ela então deixou o local, sua mente estava cheia de dúvidas. Foi então que teve uma ideia.

Se o fantasma era real, então as lendas sobre eles e o que as histórias contavam também deviam ser reais. Foi por isso que ela passou na biblioteca de Manhatan, a maior de toda a ilha e reuniu todos os livros sobre lendas e folclore que poderia ler.

Passou horas lendo ali e, antes que ficasse tarde, pegou os livros que faltava ler e voltou para casa. Rory estranhou ao vê-la com todo aquele peso extra.

-Vai estudar o que?-perguntou ele intrigado.

-Ah é...-Amy hesitou um pouco-eu.. ah não sei se vai acreditar mas estou tentando levar um pouco de paz a um fantasma.

-Essa história de novo...-Rory revirou os olhos-tudo bem, se quer ler, tudo bem. Talvez eu pegue um emprestado.

-Fique à vontade-Amy sorriu de bol grado.

Marido e mulher leram os livros juntos após o jantar.

Amy anotou o que achava importante, como destruir a última coisa que ligava o fantasma à dimensão física, queimar os ossos do fantasma, sal para espantá-los, a sensação de frio, luzes piscando parecendo falha na eletricidade.

Então decidiu passar tudo isso para um novo diário. Percebeu que o que libertaria Nathan seria a total destruição da mansão Harrington.

-Não podemos colocar fogo numa propriedade privada!-Rory disse quando ela contou o que concluíra-isso é crime!

-Talvez não a mansão toda-ela pensou melhor-o que liga Nathan a Matthew?

-A Maudie Harrington não é?-sugeriu ele-talvez se queimar os ossos dela, quem sabe o bebê Nathan foi enterrado ao lado dela, queime os dois cadáveres.

-Está me ajudando?-Amy se espantou-achei que não acreditava...

-Você falou tanto minha querida, que acabou me convencendo-ele deu de ombros-além disso você usou o argumento do Doutor.

-Obrigada-ela sorriu e o abraçou.

-Vão caçar o fantasma?-apareceu Anthony, parte preocupado, parte animado-Posso ir junto?

-Vamos liberta-lo-seu pai esclareceu-e você vai ficar aqui cuidando da Mels.

-Está bem papai-Tony ficou um pouco desapontado.

Os Williams deixaram a execução de seu plano para o dia seguinte.


	10. Execução do Plano

Por mais assustadora que parecesse a ideia, o melhor momento para ir ao cemitério profanar túmulos seria a noite, quando ninguém pudesse vê-los e nem acusá-los pelo crime que iriam cometer. Por mais que fosse por uma boa causa, causa essa que nem todos compreendiam.

Mais cedo naquele dia, Amy tinha ligado para a sra. Yandow de novo, para saber onde Maudie e Nathan tinham sido enterrados. Infelizmente, era um lugar para indigentes, já que Maudie tinha perdido os privilégios do nome de sua família, mas Helen sabia exatamente onde estavam seus túmulos.

Amy e Rory se puseram a cavar juntos, o que causou um estranhamento e uma antiga enforia a ambos, aquela velha emoção de estarem participando de uma aventura. O fedor extremamente forte provocou caretas.

-Quantos anos tem esses corpos?-Rory perguntou tampando o nariz com o braço.

-Uma vida e mais uma adolescência completa-Amy disse, comovida ao ver o caixão menor.

Era impossível não se lembrar de tudo que Melody tinha passado.

-Certo, o que fazemos agora?-Rory a trouxe de volta ao presente.

-Isqueiro-ela pediu e Rory jogou um para ela, que Amy capturou em pleno ar.

-Antes precisamos do álcool, suponho-completou ele, já espalhando o líquido dentro dos caixões.

Amy acendeu seu isqueiro, observando a chama por alguns segundos.

-Te desejo sorte Nathan-suspirou ela-e que você possa reencontrar a sua mãe, adeus!

Aproximando a chama da madeira do caixão menor, viu tudo dentro dele pegar fogo.

Rory fez o mesmo com o caixão de Maudie. Um medo interior quase o fez sair correndo dali, mas logo pensou que as pobres pessoas que um dia foram os restos mortais que queimavam mereciam ser enterrados novamente, mantendo sua dignidade.

Amy observou comovida a cena e Rory veio confortá-la, segurando seus ombros e a mantendo firme.


	11. Depois de tudo

Depois de aparentemente terem dado um fim ao fantasma da mansão Harrington, Amy e Rory retornaram para casa. Sentiram a sensação de tirarem um grande fardo dos ombros, principalmente ela. Ao voltarem, encontraram Anthony lutando contra o sono, observando Melody atentamente.

-Oi...-ele pulou do seu lugar no sofá ao ver os pais-que bom que finalmente voltaram. E o fantasma? Caçaram ele?

-É, pode se dizer que sim-Rory ainda estava se acostumando com isso.

-Acredito que agora ele realmente vai descansar em paz-Amy disse, o que fez o filho rir-vem Tony, está morrendo de sono, vou te colocar pra dormir.

-Está bem-o menino bocejou e concordou satisfeito.

Foi uma longa noite e tudo que os Ponds queriam era um bom descanso para recuperar as energias. Porém havia algo que Amy ainda tinha que fazer, que poderia ficar para amanhã.

Pela manhã os Wiliams terminaram seu café da manhã. Rory tinha o dia de folga e ficou com Melody mais uma vez, enquanto Amy levava Tony para a escola.

Quando chegou de volta em casa, Rory estava pronto esperando por ela.

-Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?-perguntou ela.

-Bom temos que ter certeza que toda essa loucura valeu à pena-ele ponderou.

O que Amy tinha proposto na noite anterior era visitar a mansão Harrington uma última vez, para ver se o fantasma de Nathan tinha deixado o lugar.

Melody, mesmo sendo uma bebezinha, acompanhou os pais nessa viagem inusitada, já que não poderia ficar sozinha.

Ao chegar lá, Rory ficou surpreso com o tamanho do lugar e, as condições precárias da construção se desfazendo.

-Não acredito que veio até aqui sozinha-ele comentou-esse lugar está caindo aos pedaços!

-Por isso eu tive uma outra ideia-Amy anunciou.

-Antes de me contar-Rory ergueu uma mão a interrompendo-me diga como tem certeza que não tem mais fantasmas aqui?

-Ah há meu caro Rory!-ela se animou-tive tempo de pesquisar sobre isso aqui.

Amy tirou de dentro da bolsa o que pareceu a Rory um pequeno radinho.

-Um rádio?-ele não pareceu impressionado.

-Mais que isso!-Amy esclareceu-É um medidor de atividades sobrenaturais. Basicamente nos diz se há um fantasma por perto.

-Certo então, liga isso aí e vamos ver-ele deu de ombros.

Amy balançou a cabeça pela atitude dele, mas sorriu e acionou o medidor.

Esperaram por um momento e nada apareceu. Tiveram a certeza que Nathan, Maudie e Matthew Harrington estavam verdadeiramente em paz.


	12. A história continua

Por mais que a rotina da família Williams voltasse a ser como era após a aventura da mansão Harrington, essa história marcou suas vidas para sempre. Amy finalmente teve a ideia perfeita para terminar seu artigo, em que explorava a história da mansão sem a parte das mortes e fantasmas, mas ressaltando que aquele lugar era digno de ser cuidado pelas autoridades como patrimônio público por sua importância histórica, o que Amy esperava que alguém desse ouvidos algo dia. O artigo garantiu a ela o emprego de jornalista na Gazeta do Brooklyn.

E a partir daí, Amy continuou suas reportagens variadas e dava atenção aos casos bizarros, que pra ela, podiam resultar em outros tipos de monstros e novos artigos pro trabalho. Rory a acompanhava quando ela queria investigar, e quase sempre davam de cara com um monstro. Depois de muito pesquisar em como combatê-los, tornaram-se caçadores profissionais.

Anthony cresceu sabendo que muitas lendas e outros monstros desconhecidos eram reais, e graças a seus pais, sabia combate-los, o que também tornou-o um caçador. Já adulto ele se casou com Luz Miranda, a quem em algum ponto de sua vida teve que contar a verdade. E os filhos de Anthony cresceram como ele, sabendo da verdade e também caçando.

Já Melody, bem, apesar de todo loop temporal que cercava sua vida, adicionou a ela mais essa habilidade de caçar monstros, que passou para sua filha Amelia, mais conhecida como Mary.

Tanto Rory como Amy criaram seus próprios diários ao longo dos anos, narrativas de suas aventuras e instruções de caça. O de Rory ficou com Tony, e o de Amy com Melody, que foram sendo passados de geração em geração.

Tanto Ponds Williams como Winchesters tiveram o negócio da família iniciado com a curiosidade de Amy e a lealdade de Rory, que juntos ajudaram um pequeno fantasma.


End file.
